Pure Feed
by Kelsey.Dee.Kinns
Summary: I suck at summaries. Read to find out. It has wolves and vampires. SMD if you don't like it. Language makes it M.


Moe woke up at 4 am, in a cold sweat, shaking like crazy. She looked around her room & saw that she left Dawn of the Dead on pause. She continued watching it until it was 5 am, when she took a shower & then did her hair(blow dry, then straighten) then side braided her hair. She slipped into her black sports tank & teal & black zebra printed booty shorts. She thought about her dream just a few hours ago(it was now like 8 am. I know she takes along time to get ready). She always dreamed about that damned boy, Aiden Roulette. He was a loner, who just hung out with 2 other guys when they came every couple of monthes. Their names escape me but anyways. Moe Lee-Ann Hope, was a socially rejected girl. It was like she was ugly or anything. She was just the oppsite. She was pretty with her almost white blonde hair(that was her natural color), and her lovely light blue eyes, and she was average body. Moe had very, very pale skin. But she had a heartagram birthmark that was darker skin on her right shoulder. She had a swimmer's build because, well, she was on the swim team. Captain of it actually. She had a few bestfriends, named Kitlyn & Lex. Kitlyn was on the poms team but nobody really liked her. But she was good at it. Lex was assisant captain on the swim team and lived 4 houses down from Moe. They usually hung out in the woods behind Moe's house. All three of their lives were thrown into chaos when Madison rose to power who was captain of the cheer team. Her and her clones(Nina and Anisa) gave these three the shittiest time. But that wasa all over for yesterday had been the last day of school for the summer! The Swim Team went all year round and they had a meet tonight. Moe walked into the kitchen and found a note hanging on the fridge. It read:

Momo,

Your father & I left for Africa late last night

& we didn't want to wake you. See you when we see you!

Love, Mom xoxo.

Moe sighed to herself. She now lived alone for her parents were doctors and moved to Afica to help her grandparents in a medical faclity there. She now owned the house. Cool. She turned on her iPod that was on its iHome and turned it up until it would blow the windows. It blared 'My Chemical Romance's song 'I am not Okay(I promise)'. She layed down on her couch and started reading the third Harry Potter book for the dozenth time.

~time lasp~ :o (Moe's POV)

I looked at my phone to see it was 20 min till the swim meet. I got my shit packed & headed off. I got in my black army hummer & drove to the hell that was school. But there was a note on the pool entrance. 'MEET CANCELLED' it read. I walked in anyway not wanting to go home to the, er, my huge empty victorian house. I undressed in there because the school was empty but, I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. I looked around. No one. I am so fucking parniod. I put on my black neon splattered bikini. I looked at myself. I had a decent chest(size c36 isn't bad they were actually to big for my body I think.) I looked at my legs. So pasty. Ew. I got onto the diving bored after throwing my shit on the ground next to the bleachers. It was for the drivers on the team. It was pretty high & I didn't exactly like heights. It was slippery wet like someone was just practicing. I stumbled out to the edge feeling dizzy. I slipped & hit my head on the board as I went down falling into the pool. I tried to get my arms & legs to cooperate with my brain. They weren't moving. My lungs engulfed the wter around me. Fuck. I...I'm...Drow..ning...Then I saw red water around me. & I saw something swimming towards me. It looked like...but it couldn't be. I closed my eyes sighing at myself thinking: & this is the end. & That was my last thought before everything went black...

**~Review for me pretty please? ;3 It is my first thing I have ever written. I want to know if I should keep writing. If so a new chapter will be out as soon as I get some reviews. Peace-KayDee3~**


End file.
